


Loving You 'Till My Legs Give Out - Mo Dao Zu Shi WangXian One Shot

by Sebasnyanchi



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Sexual Content, WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasnyanchi/pseuds/Sebasnyanchi
Summary: Who knew Ice Cream could be a matchmaker?Lan Wangji has loved cornetto since he was young, it was a part of his happiness, theN and now. But since meeting him, his happiness became Wei Wuxian.





	Loving You 'Till My Legs Give Out - Mo Dao Zu Shi WangXian One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peach_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Chan/gifts).

> Hey there everyone! I am new here and also at MDZS fandom so please be chill with me xD. Anyways, I present to you a unproofed-read one shot of WangXian. have fun!

"Grew up eating cornetto, right?" Wei Wuxian appeared from behind Lan Wangji, to his left side. Wei Wuxian had a goofy grin as he had a glimpse of a-bit-surprised Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji averted his gaze and continued eating cornetto, while not a few moments passed– no, not even a second passed and Wei Wuxian whined, demanding his attention. "Let me get a bite! Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji!!" an so on. 

The former, being slightly annoyed, because noise is prohibited in the cloud recesses (Wei Wuxian is making too much noise) and for the urge to shut the latter's trap, he shoved the ice cream to Wei Wuxian's mouth. After taking a bite, Wei Wuxian thanked him and gave the cornetto back. "Delicious!" he exclaimed. He really looked cute saying that. 

Lan Wangji noticed bits and smudges of cream on the sides of Wei Wuxian's mouth, and unconsciously reached for his cheeks. At first, it looks like as if he was caressing the man's cheeks, with his tender and gentle touch. Wei Wuxian was stunned. Then his thumb slid down to the corners of his mouth and wiped away excess cream off his face. 

"What a mess," Lan Wangji comments and slowly pulls away. Wei Wuxian, thinking it's such a waste (either the cream or opportunity,) grabs his hand and pulls it back. 'What?' is definitely written all over Lan Wangji's face as Wei Wuxian engulfed his cornetto-stained fingers. For some reason, it didn't disgust him at all. 

Instead, he felt heat. 

Wei Wuxian smirked, "heh." 

In an instant, Lan Wangji pinned Wei Wuxian to the nearest rock form with his hand almost intertwined with Wei Wuxian's. The other hand still held cornetto. 

The impact made a loud thud, which startled most of the residents in Cloud Recesses. Silence followed, and they resumed doing their tasks. 

"Ow," Wei Wuxian muttered, seemingly in pain. 

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lan Wangji with a glare of fire in his eyes. 

Wei Wuxian answered with a goofy grin. "It was a waste! I couldn't help it!" that wasn't the case, though. And Lan Wangji knew. 

"Since you like it that much, you can have it," Lan Wangji strode off and found a place to sit. "Lan Wangji, you're so dense~" Wei Wuxian comments as he shoved all the ice cream into his mouth and leaped at the other's lap. Lan Wangji was, of course, stunned by his action. 

As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Wei Wuxian digged in and fed Lan Wangji with the same ice cream he shoved into his own mouth. "Want more?" Wei Wuxian winked, it made Lan Wangji's brows furrow as not-so-faint tint of red stains his cheeks. "You can have them if you eat me!" as if not thinking about the consequences, Wei Wuxian exclaimed. A pause, and Lan Wangji answered, "Mark your words," and closed their distance with him holding on tightly onto Wei Wuxian's waist. 

Wei Wuxian, startled, started to panic. "Wait, Lan Wangji, ah–" he pulled him closer and started with his neck up to his jaws, and to his ears. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but gasp from such bold movements. It was just in span of a few minutes, but for Wei Wuxian, it felt like eternity. Such torture. 

His gasps and moans gradually became louder that even disciples closest to the spot asked themselves if they heard what one has heard– moans. But since such act was prohibited in the cloud recesses, and they knew of no one to do such immoral thing, they disregarded it and once again continued to do their tasks. 

While Wei Wuxian gasps and moans, Lan Wangji took the opportunity to invade his wet cavern as he gently rubs his palm against the former's hardened member through the fabrics. The former flinched and accidentally rubbed his ass on the latter's hard cock. He chuckled as they shared a kiss, "You're hard, too.". The way Wei Wuxian said the words between pants made Lan Wangji almost lose his mind, as if it was so captivating he'd even kill thousands– millions, for this man. 

"Ah," Lan Wangji kissed him again, exploring and savoring every sweet spot inside Wei Wuxian's mouth, while his lover's tongue danced perfectly in sync with his. Few seconds passed, and they part, catching their breaths. After swallowing whatever embarrassment his words might hold, he pulls away slightly, confusing Lan Wangji into thinking that he's done. Then, Wei Wuxian connects his index finger with his thumb, and stretched the rest of his fingers on the air and made a familiar, lewd motion near his mouth and while his hand does the movement, he felt his cheeks heat up. "I want to blow you." said he, sending Lan Wangji into a real blushing mess. He excitedly nods like a kid offered with ice cream, it brought a happy curve on Wei Wuxian's lips. 

Getting into position, they first transferred somewhere _more_ private, i.e., behind the rock, away from the public's eyes. Earlier, they could be seen by anyone, now at least they can be sure that whatever sees them at the moment are only rabbits and other living things in this forest-ish part of Cloud Recesses. Lan Wangji sat and leaned onto the rock whilst Wei Wuxian raises his ass on the air, making sure Lan Wangji can see a good view as he put his arms on the man's legs and slipped off his clothes. It then revealed Lan Wangji's dick maybe even more hard than his. 

He gently caresses it, giving himself a breath before he licks his lover's from balls to the tips, placing bits of kisses on it while lubricating Lan Wangji's dick with his own saliva as he finished. Lan Wangji, on the other hand, besides how he thought of how hot Wei Wuxian's breath on his dick was, how great his view is, and how cute he is while in his dick's company, he was amazed by the man's skills, since he could feel like bursting anytime when Wei Wuxian finally swallows it whole. 

And there he goes. 

A bit harder than he thought, Wei Wuxian commented to himself, trying to put in his mouth every part of Lan Wangji's member. *It won't fit,* he thought. His blowjob covered only half of Lan Wangji's dick. Since this is the first time he's done this, he experimented and started bobbing his head up and down, quite loving the feeling of his lover's cock in his mouth, felling as though it would forever be his to own. Not (only) the dick, but Lan Wangji! 

Lan Wangji felt his temptation take over, which is, wanting to help his lover by maybe holding him with his hair and pushing it down and up from his dick and finally come– 

At first, honestly, Wei Wuxian thought he was not doing enough as he felt Lan Wangji's slightly trembling hands caress his head, but no, it was an act saying apologies before doing something, either good or bad. Both of them don't really know which it is. 

"Hm?–" Lan Wangji pushed Wei Wuxian's head, making his cock venture deeper into his throat, and then pulled and kept on, with him also moving to make more frictions. Wei Wuxian's leg quivers, almost giving out as he felt pleasure from fellatio. It could be painful at first, but it was not that bad. It excited them both in very big ways. 

"I'm coming," Lan Wangji said in between his pants and accidentally came onto the other's mouth, and some of his semen spilled onto Wei Wuxian's cheeks. "Ah," his lover muttered, swallowing what was inside his mouth, gaining a surprised reaction from the other. He only laughed it off and once again sat on Lan Wangji's lap with a victorious grin plastered on his face. "I can ride you, right?" 

"No." Lan Wangji answered. Wei Wuxian's face dropped as if he just found out his brother died, until Lan Wangji kissed him tenderly on his cheeks. "Let me move too," 

As soon as he about to lean over Wei Wuxian, they rolled down to the plain part in the trees, unlike the location earlier which was undeniably more dangerous than now. Grunting in pain, Wei Wuxian said, "Who knew we would fall off?" and chuckled at just how the situation could be funny. After so many rolls, Lan Wangji still stayed atop him, looking still so beautiful like an unwilting flower living off a healthy tree trunk in a forest. Realizing this, Lan Wangji, too, gave a low laugh agreeingly. 

"I love you," Wei Wuxian unconsciously muttered. 

Blushing, Lan Wangji replied, "I love you too," with a tender smile, and there, they shared countless lovely kisses and what happens next will only be known to them, and will stay in their memories even after their death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to let me know your thots (lol)


End file.
